Fuwa
|Gender = Male |Race = Shinjin |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Fuwa's Attendant (former subordinate) Zeno (former superior) Future Zeno (former superior) Great Priest (former superior) Champa (former life linked) Team Universe 6 (former subordinates) }} was the Supreme Kai from Universe 6. Appearance Fuwa is a fairly short overweight green skinned Shinjin with tall, spiky white hair that resembles a pineapple. He wears a variation of the typical Kaioshin attire; magenta with yellow lining, a light blue sash, light purple undershirt, blue pants, white boots and dark green potara. Personality Fuwa is shown to be a rather nervous and absentminded person. When first meeting Goku, he is rather surprised that a mortal would so casually talk to a god, implying his encounters with individuals in his Universe are much more respectful to him. He appears to be rather lazy, as he asks if Champa will gather the warriors representing their Universe for the Tournament of Power. He tends to have a habit of repeating himself in the same sentence. During the Tournament of Destroyers, he acted rather cocky about his team's fighters, and tended to bicker with and tease Old Kai. Once getting worked up enough, as shown in the Tournament of Power, he gets very vocal and competitive, urging his fighters on. While others were shocked at this change in demeanor, Champa claims that this is Fuwa's true nature. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Fuwa is present for the Tournament of Destroyers. While speaking with his attendant, he is approached by Goku, whom he is pleased to meet, but the Fuwa and his attendant are surprised a mortal would act so casually towards Gods. He then asks Old Kai if he knows of him and he says it's a long story. During the tournament, he sat with his attendant, Shin, Old Kai, Kibito, and the Universe Anthem Singer. He watches the first match between his Universes Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Later, Botamo loses to Goku by getting thrown out the ring because Goku could not deal damage to him. The next challenger for Goku is Frost. While Frost and Goku are fighting, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai thinks Frost has the upper hand but Old Kai isn't too sure if he does. Universe Survival Saga Fuwa alongside his fellow Gods Champa and Vados attend the Zen Exhibition Match. Fuwa is notably outraged and shocked at the fact Vados will be spared if Universe 6 loses the Tournament of Power. He later attends the meeting between the Supreme Kais arranged by Khai; however, Fuwa nervously sputters oh my over and over and yawns during the meeting. Sometime after the God of Destructions have their own meeting, Fuwa asks if Champa will gather the warriors for the tournament who states he has already done so before, to which Fuwa says hes desperately counting on him for which Champa notin that Fuwa needs to not worry so much and act like a proper Supreme Kai. After gathering their team, Fuwa and the others arrive in the World of Void for the Tournament, watching the events from the bleachers with Champa and Vados. Power level As a Supreme Kai, Fuwa is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Life Link' - Fuwa's and Champa's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Fuwa and Champa represent. Voice actors *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani *Funimation dub: Gregory Lush *Bang Zoom! dub: TBA *French dub: TBA *Portuguese dub: Quimbé *Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Dláigelles Riba' *Castilian Spanish dub: Jorge Garcia Tomé *Latin American Spanish dub: Daniel Abundis *Italian dub: Alessandro Germano Trivia *Fuwa's name comes from the Mesopotamian monster, . Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 6 pl:Kaiōshin Szóstego Wszechświata ca:Kaioshin de l'Univers 6 pt-br:Kaiohshin do Sexto Universo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters